Perfect Way In
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Hina Yagami has the Death Note and is Light's new partner in crime! She is going to help him with his plan to become the God of the New World.
1. Manipulation

Hina Yagami opened her umbrella, leaving To-Oh University, where she took her time finishing her education. She was a twenty-one year old college sophomore. Much to her disappointment.

Damn rain, she thought, walking the few miles back home. On her way, she passed Daikoku Private Academy, where her brother went to school. The rain had stopped now, and she put away her umbrella, stopping in front of the school. The bell was about to ring for dismissal.

I could get into trouble, standing out here in this outfit, she thought, looking down with a fake self-conscious attitude. She was wearing a long blue jacket with the kanji for 'moon' written on it. Which incidentally, was the same way her younger brother, Light Yagami, wrote his first name. He was the one who had given her the jacket, and in return, she had named her gang The Moonlighters.

It had been her idea of a joke. Light hadn't really appreciated it, but then, no one in her family appreciated the fact that she led a gang.

Hina frowned. Used to lead a gang. A few days ago, Mari Suou, a little freshman from Osaka, had stepped in and beat Hina to the point of suicide. That day, by the rules of the gang, Mari became ranking leader. There was no honor among them. They didn't consider the fact that she was the only one who kept them from getting killed. They didn't remember that while they were wasted half the time, she fought all their battles. No, it was 'worship the new girl.'

Hina kicked something she saw on the ground. Wait. It was a book.

"Hn…Death Note," Hina said. "Pretty intense. Maybe I'll show Light."

The bell rang, and the students came out. Hina adjusted her surgical mask; the rain had hyped up the pollen and allergens in the air.

"What are you doing here?" Light asked, looking annoyed.

"Embarrassed?" Hina replied, smirking.

"What is that?" Light asked, looking at the black Death Note Hina was holding. "Don't tell me you're trying to pull some kind of elaborate prank on the high school students here."

"No," Hina said, trying her best to look hurt. "I just found it. I was wondering if you wanted it. It looks like it might be good for you."

Light opened the book, and read what was inside. "It looks like a prank."

"And if it's not...?" Hina asked, playing the game and trying to look serious. They had continued by now on their way home.

"The only real way to find out is to try it," Light replied in a low voice.

Hina stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Light walked a few steps, stopped, and turned around.

"Why does it surprise you, Hina?" Light asked. "You and your gang hurt people all the time. Why does killing shock you?"

"I fight people who threaten me," Hina said. "It may seem wrong to an outsider. But I am protecting four other girls. Four other girls that without me, would be on the streets, dead if they were lucky. But I would never kill anyone, Light."

"What if they killed, raped, and tortured others?" Light countered. "Don't people like that deserve to die?"

Hina sighed. "Light. I will make a bargain with you. If I side with you on this, you must side with me when it comes to my gang, and all of its members."

"I will not make that bargain," Light said. "Not until the Death Note is proven to be more than just some child's prank."

They had come to the house. Their mother came to the door, and stared at Hina.

"Hina…could you wear something other than that gang outfit once in a while?" she said. "And your eyebrows…"

She reached up to touch them, but Hina drew back as if her mother had tried to slap her. "Don't, Mother. I draw them in for your sake, but I am not growing them back."

Light was already halfway upstairs. Hina watched him warily. "Mother, I promised I would help Light with his Chemistry homework."

"Hm? He's never needed your help before," she said.

"I had the same teacher in high school," Hina lied discreetly. "So I have extra notes to go over with him. He wanted to score highly on this coming test."

Without another word, Hina unzipped her black boots and left them at the door. She then walked up the stairs and tried Light's door.

"It's me, Light," she said. "Don't make me pick your lock. You know I can. And then you'll have to buy a new handle, because I promise you I'll break it."

The door opened. "You didn't have to convince me, Hina."

Hina stepped in and sat on her brother's bed. He was sitting at the desk with the Death Note.

"So…whose life are you risking?" she asked in a don't-care voice.

"It may not even be real," Light replied. "In fact, it probably isn't real."

He sat back in his chair for a moment, then switched on the television. It was a news account of a hostage situation in a nursery school.

He wrote a name in the Death Note that Hina couldn't see, and then watched the clock.

"It says here that it takes forty seconds," Light said. "I chose someone that can't be connected to us."

"37…38…39…40…" Hina counted off, sounding bored. "See. Nothing."

"Oh! The hostages are coming out!" the reporter was saying on the television.

I stood, and walked to the TV, barely comprehending the words that came next. Something about a heart attack.

"You…just killed someone," Hina said.

"It was a criminal," Light said. "The world is better off."

"I hope you didn't forget our bargain," Hina said. "And remember that sometimes I might need you to use the Death Note to protect my gang."

Light laughed slightly. "I thought you said killing was wrong."

"I don't want to hear it," Hina said.

"I'm going to test it again," Light said.

"Of course," Hina said, annoyed. "I'm going to bed."

"It's early," Light said, more of a statement than a question.

"All this gloomy weather makes me tired," Hina responded. "Let me know if you get into trouble, little brother. Just because I have my own problems doesn't mean I don't have to protect you."

"I can handle myself," Light replied, annoyed.

"Sure you can," Hina said. "Even a genius like you is no match for what a real notebook of death will probably dish out. Needless to say, you're on my end of the law now. My turf."

"I hate to say it, but in a way you're right," Light said. "I may need your….expertise."

Hina smirked. "Of course."


	2. Samara

Hina Yagami walked towards campus, looking fully pissed off at life as usual. The night before her brother had decided he was going to be "god of the new world."

He's really taking this too far, She thought. He's so immature.

She had just sat there, taking it all in as she met Ryuk, a Shinigami. This may have been part of the reason why she didn't sleep until four A.M. The creature stayed in Light's room, since he had been the only one to write in the Death Note. And because he was a boy. Stupid.

What if I wanted someone to talk to on the way to school? Hina thought, annoyed.

"Hello, Hina," a voice said behind her.

Hina turned around. Sweet, the Shinigami was following her now.

"What, did you finally realize how boring my brother is?" Hina said lowly.

"He won't let me talk to him in public, if you can believe that," Ryuk replied. "Got any apples?"

"Well, I would give you one, but you'd eat it in public," Hina said. "That would just be weird. Maybe when we're around my friends; they're always high anyway, so they'll just think they're trippin."

"So why didn't you use the Death Note?" Ryuk asked. "You found it. You could have killed your enemies or whatever."

Hina laughed darkly. "I'm no child. If I want something done, I'll do it myself. I don't need a notebook to kill someone."

"So you aren't planning on taking it back from Light?" Ryuk asked.

"Ha ha…no," Hina said. "I wouldn't mind keeping you around though. Since I touched the notebook, are you going to follow me around all the time now?"

"Hey Hina!" Lei called from across the courtyard.

Hina followed her friend. "Hi Lei."

Lei shrank back when Hina got within touching distance. Hina narrowed her eyes. Quick as a flash, she grabbed her friend's arm, ignoring her attempts to pull back. Hina pulled down the sleeve, noting the deep gashes in Lei's flesh.

"Dammit!" Hina exclaimed, pulling gauze out of her pocket. She wrapped the arm quickly and tightly, then tied it off. "You think this is going to get your old man to notice you? He's drunk half the time! He wouldn't notice if an elephant walked into your living room! Shit! I thought you had more common sense!"

She checked Lei's left arm. Clean…no wait.

"You been shootin up, too?" Hina said. "Fine. What you do for entertainment doesn't concern me. But don't you dare think you can just slice yourself up cuz of that bastard at home. Next time you do this, expect a black eye to go with it."

She released her friend.

Ryuk was laughing behind her. "Funny way of showing affection, Hina."

Lei looked down, and then suddenly embraced Hina. "I-I'm s-sorry, Ane-san!"

Hina stiffened at first, then returned the hug. "I mean it though. Next time I might even call the institution."

"Hina, get your ass over here," Mari said. "You and Lei are late."

"For your information, Mari-sama," Hina said. "Lei was in trouble."

"Shut your smart ass mouth, bitch," Mari said, punching Hina in the jaw, and causing her to double back.

"Please, Mari-sama, she didn't do anyth—" Lei began, but was bitchslapped into a pole.

Hina got to her feet. "Leave Lei out of this."

Mari kicked her hard in the stomach, causing Hina to eat dirt. She hit her head on the concrete, but her body hit grass.

Blood poured into her mouth, telling her that she had bit her tongue. She tried to get up, but a combat boot on her back forced her down.

Everything started spinning. Hina's eyes closed.

Hina woke up at around the time secondary schools let out. She got up off the grass and started running. In heels.

It wasn't long before she crashed into someone. Her bookbag went flying, along with papers, a pocket knife, and a lighter, but no cigarettes.

"Shit!" Hina yelled, noting that her heel had broken off.

The younger girl, probably her brother's age or younger, handed Hina her other shoe, and broke the heel off of that one too.

"Um…thank you?" Hina said, unsure of how to respond.

"You look like you're in bad shape," the girl said, gathering up the papers she had dropped.

"Heh…nothing out of the ordinary," Hina replied. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

The girl leveled her gaze at Hina. "Shouldn't you?"

"I don't go if I don't feel like it," Hina said.

The girl smirked. "Waste of potential?"

"What was that?" Hina asked, irritably. "Anyway…I'm Hina Yagami. And you are?"

"Sora," the girl said, helping Hina gather the rest of her belongings and get up off the ground. "Just Sora."

"So, Sora-san, where are ya off to?" Hina asked.

"Doctor's appointment," Sora said simply. "My brother's waiting for me, so I had better get going. Maybe we'll see each other again."

Let's hope not, Hina thought. For your sake.

She pulled out her iPhone, flipped the App to Pandora and turned up the sound. Nothing healed her battle wounds like a little Within Temptation.

Hina noticed quickly that Ryuk had gone home around the same time Light would get home, in case he was going to use the Death Note again.

Hina passed the square on her way home. Everyone had stopped to watch the screen. There was a giant L on the screen.

"Oh…shit…." Hina breathed, yanking a headphone from her left ear. "It's begun already."

"I assure you I am real!" the warped voice said. "I do exist! So come on, KILL ME!"

Hina looked around at the crowd.

"Do it, Kira!" someone yelled.

No…Hina thought. How could he know that we need a name and a face? Should I go turn myself in…? No, I'm not to blame. I haven't killed anyone. Light needs to deal with this.

She stood there in shocked silence as L continued to say that he had only broadcast to the Kanto region. She mentally cursed.

Now he knows way too much, Hina thought. We'll need a plan.

The theme from DN Angel played loudly, busting her eardrums through the tiny earbud speakers and interrupting her music. Hina pulled out her iPhone, and slid a finger across the screen, answering the call.

"Hello?" Hina said.

"Hina, come home immediately," it was Light's voice. And he sounded pissed.

Hina bit back a laugh, but kept her tone serious. "Don't order me around. I'm your older sibling, and I'm the one who found you-know-what."

"Don't talk about that!" Light hissed.

This time Hina laughed darkly. "Paranoid much?"

"This isn't a private line, Hina," Light said. "I told you, hurry!"

Hina arrived at home and ignored her family, rushing up to Light's room.

"Sorry," she said. "I ran into some chick. She broke my other shoe."

"So, what's your point?" Light asked. "We have bigger problems. Close the door."

Hina did so, and tossed Ryuk an apple.

"I think you should write in the Death Note," Light said. "I have to know that I can trust you."

Hina sighed. "Fine."

She took the Death Note and began writing like mad. Light tried to look over her shoulder, but she pushed him back.

When she was done, she handed him to the book.

"Wh-What the hell is this?" Light asked, reading it over.

"Just a little something to tease the police," Hina said.

"You can't do that!" Light said. "This could point straight back to us. And Mari Suou isn't a criminal!"

"I know," Hina said. "She's my gang leader."

"You're going to get arrested," Light said.

"I'll handle myself," she replied.

Ryou Lawliet headed up to L's room going through the security that she and L had set up. She walked into the room and was immediately hounded by L.

"Where have you been, Sora?" he asked her.

"I met a friend near the library, her name is Hina," Ryou told her brother. "I am allowed to make friends outside of here right?"

She took a bowl of strawberries and skittles that Watari offered her.

"Thanks Watari," she said.

"Yes you are but you have to be careful of who you make friends with," he said also taking the sweets Watari gave him.

"I know that," she sighed sitting down next to L and taking a bite out of a strawberry.

"Well now that you are here we can continue where we left off," he said.

"Did you get what I asked?" L asked Ryou.

"Yeah," she said handing him some papers.

L took the papers and went through them.

"You know, I still don't understand why this guy Kira would kill criminals just to rid the world of evil. I mean the world is bad and all but it's still wrong to do that," Ryou said looking at her brother and eating some skittles.

"Yes, well, people will do all kinds of things," he said simply.

"True," she said, "and I'm glad we work hard to prevent it."

She got out her cell phone and started texting.

A few moments passed in total silence, except for the occasional beeping of the cell phone. Ryou looked up suddenly.

"Hey Ryuzaki, Matt just texted me saying your should check your email," she told her brother.

"Why is that?" he asked taking a bite of his cake.

"I don't know," Ryou replied. "He just says he sent some information that the media hasn't got a hold of yet. It's about the Kira case."

She opened up the email. "There are more criminals dying and they are saying 'Samara', also they are drawing these weird drawings. Wait a minute! Those are from The Ring!"

"Isn't that the American adaptation of Ringu?" L asked.

"Yes," Ryou said. "I saw it. But it was rather pathetic. Anyway, this ladder, this circle, a chair…it all fits. There's even a note saying, 'I knew I had seven days left.'"

"So another person is killing people and they are using the name 'Samara'," he said biting his thumb.

"Matt just sent me another email brother," Ryou said opening the email and starting to read it. "A Mari Suou was killed in a gang fight at eight fifty-four p.m. She's the only one who wasn't a criminal, but she was killed at the same time as the last five heart attack victims. Seems Kira is at it again."

"Hmm... no this isn't his M.O. This is the work of another person," L said biting his thumb. "Possibly this person known as Samara. It looks like we have another Kira on our hands."


	3. Interrogation

There was a knock at the door.

"Hina!" Sayu called. "Mom says it's dinner time. Dad just got home."

Hina opened the door.

She noticed that Light was already going downstairs, and Ryuk was behind him, laughing about something.

That's right, Hina remembered. Ryuk didn't know until just now that our Dad is the police chief.

"Sayu, when did you get home?" Hina asked.

Sayu stuck her tongue out at her older sister. "Silly. I've been home this whole time. You and Light sure have been studying a lot."

"We've only done that twice now," Hina replied.

"It's a lot for you," Sayu replied. "I thought you hated schoolwork."

"No…" Hina said. "Just because you guys never see me working , doesn't mean I don't work."

"Come on, Hina," Sayu said. "Stop being so serious. What's got you down?"

What's got me down? Hina wondered. My brother's a killer. So am I. He's going insane. I can tell. He's starting to kill without caring. And I…just don't feel right. Come on, Hina…get it together.

"Uh…Lei," Hina said finally. "She's cutting again."

Sayu's hand went to her mouth. "Oh…poor Lei. No wonder you're upset. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Later, Sayu," Hina sighed. "I'm going to bed. Tell Mom and Dad that I'm not hungry."

"Oh…Okay," Sayu said softly.

The night passed without incident. The next morning, Hina got out of bed, stretched, and changed into an all-black outfit.

Today I take over the gang, she thought, smirking at the mirror as she drew in her eyebrows with eyeliner.

She grabbed her long blue jacket and put on sharp rings on both hands. She walked out of the room and locked the door behind her. She ran into Light on her way downstairs.

"Do you have to dress like that every day?" he asked warily. "It makes you stand out. It could cause problems, Hina."

"I'm sorry Light, but wouldn't it make me stand out even more if I randomly changed now," Hina said. "People would notice that, I promise you. It might make me a suspect."

Hina smirked at Light, knowing she had won the argument. She was one of the few who could win an argument with him.

Sayu suddenly appeared. "You always leave so early, Hina!"

"Oh," Hina smiled. "Good morning Sayu. I get up early because I have to walk farther than you."

Hina felt kind of bad that she and Light had decided not to tell Sayu about the Death Note. But it was true that Sayu was too innocent. Normally that would annoy Hina, but for some reason, it was endearing in Sayu.

They had been much closer when they were younger, but now that Hina was twenty and Sayu only fourteen, the age gap had caused the two to barely have time to chat anymore.

"Hey Hina?" Sayu asked, looking up at her older sister. "Can we hang out this weekend? Like we used to? I mean, I know you're busy with The Moonlighters, but—"

"Sure," Hina said. "I promise we'll go to the mall and hang out just like we used to."

She left the house and walked the mile to her school. To her mild amusement, there were cop cars surrounding the school. She checked her e-mail on her iPhone.

"All classes canceled," she said. "Added bonus."

Ryuk was with Light today again.

She stepped into an alley next to the school. Five girls were waiting.

"So...she's dead," the eldest of them, Ami. "That makes me ranking leader."

"Don't be stupid," Hina responded coolly, knocking her down with one hit with her left hand. Her ring stabbed a mark on the girl's face. "I'm the new leader. All of you know I was the only one who ever kept this gang together. The only reason that bitch was even leader to begin with was because you idiots were scared. I'm the best fighter, and I'll probably outlive most of you, what with your nasty little habits."

"Hey!" Nolee, a drug addict, tried to protest, but Hina broke her wrist.

"What about cops?" Lei asked. "They're bound to come prying into Suou-sama's death sooner or later."

"Screw the cops," Hina said. "We've dealt with them before and we can do it again."

She sighed and pulled a peanut butter cracker out of her pocket and bit into it, an annoyed expression on her face.

Ryou sighed as she walked toward the crime scene with Matsuda.

"I don't know why I have to go," she said with an annoyed expression. "He could have come with me at least,"

"I wish Matt was here," she muttered to herself. She took out her cell phone and started texting.

Matsuda just laughed nervously. "Maybe L wants you to get some experience. You are his assistant after all."

"No he just wants me to get some information that only I can get," she said. "He told me that the person who calls themselves 'Samara' is here. Her name is Hina Yagami. The ironic thing is, I met her yesterday. So that means I could have done something…makes me so mad…"

"Wait," Matsuda stopped walking. "Isn't that Chief Yagami's oldest daughter?"

"Well, she's only a suspect," Ryou said. "But she's a member of the gang Mari Suou was in. And being the Chief's daughter, she has the connections to know about the criminals."

Hina turned down the drugs the other girls offered her. "Can't afford to get hammered with you guys. I have things to do."

"What could you possibly have to do, Hina-sama?" Ami said, careful to use respectful terminology, as Hina was now her superior. But of course, no one referred to Hina by her last name because she never allowed it.

"Senpai," Hina addressed Ami, pushing off the alley wall. "People feared us before, right?"

"Sure," the elder girl said.

"But now they'll all be thinking that we're weak," Hina said. "Without our leader, we'll be attacked from all sides. And here all you are, getting hammered when people are going to be aft-"

She stopped. She had spotted Sora among the police.

Damn it, she thought. Well, as long as I stick to the shadows, they won't suspect a thing.

She felt a smirk form on her face that made her resemble her brother more than ever. Suddenly she saw a group of three older girls approaching, and her smile faded. "Arashi Inami."

"Well, well, looks like you'll be leading the Moonlight gang from now on," Arashi said. "Feh. A sophomore leading a group against a group of seniors. Like you have a chance."

"You and I are settling this, bitch," Hina said, immediately getting in a position protecting her gang. The heavily drugged girls stumbled backward.

A crowd began to form. Even college kids like a good gang fight.

Ryou heard a commotion and turned to find a crowd forming around what appeared to be a street fight.

"Hey that's Hina," Ryou said, recognizing one of the girls and nudging Matsuda. "Matsuda grab some officers please I believe we need to break up this fight before it ends badly."

"Right," he said and rounded up a few officers.

"Alright that's enough! Break it up!" said one of the officers.

"Alright people go back to what you were doing," said another officer.

"You two girls are under arrest," said yet another officer as he handcuffed both girls and led them to the police cruiser.

Matsuda walked over to Ryou.

"What do we do now?" he asked her.

"Call L," she said, dialing her brother's number.

"You can do that?" Matsuda said in wonder.

"Hello?" L answered the phone.

"We might have a suspect down at the police station," Ryou said.

"I'll send Watari down there," L replied. "Go ahead and go down there also. I also want you to follow the instructions I gave you earlier."

"Are you sure you want to do it this way?" Ryou asked.

"There is a chance that we can instigate an emotional response this way," L replied.

"But why can't you go?" Ryou asked. "You know I hate this sort of thing. It freaks me out."

"You know why I can't do that," L said.

Ryou sighed. "Fine, but you owe me."

She hung up the phone and turned to Matsuda.

"We better get down to the station," she said.

Matsuda nodded as they got in the car and drove off.

"This sucks," Arashi said.

"What are you complaining about, bitch?" Hina said. "You started the fight. Personally, I hope you get processed by the police. But my father will let me out. He has before and he will again. So go screw yourself, Senpai."

"Wanna start something, you low-life whore?" Arashi replied.

"You talk tough, but even you know which of us would win in a street fight," Hina said in a low voice.

Arashi grabbed Hina's arm and dug her fingernails into it. Blood ran down Hina's arm, which, unfortunately for Arashi, thoroughly pissed off Hina. Hina unbuckled her seatbelt, twisted Arashi's arm behind her back, and twisted it again, breaking it.

"Challenge me again, Senpai, I dare you," Hina said. She then released Arashi's arm and pulled a surgical mask from her pocket and tied it around her face, smirking at the traumatized girl next to her.

The car stopped abruptly, and both girls were taken into separate cells, especially after the police noticed that Arashi's arm was now broken.

Hina fell asleep on the floor.

"Excuse me, but can you bring Hina into interrogation please?" Ryou asked a police officer.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, heading off into a room.

"Watari," Ryou said, running over to him. "She should be in the interrogation room now."

He just nodded and they walked into the interrogation room together with Matsuda.

"Hina Yagami," Matsuda began. "You have been in and out of jail before. Now why were you fighting?"

"Hn...what are you asking me for?" Hina retorted, cranky at being woken this time of night. "That skanky two-bit whore challenged me. You don't expect me to just let her walk all over me. I'd end up like Suou-sama. And my gang would be trampled on. They were hammered. They wouldn't have had a chance. I had to do something. You didn't think I just went into that blindly, though, did you? I was expecting the bitch to challenge me. And I was expecting to be arrested, too. Cops arrest me every time I get in a fight. Hasn't stopped me before, and I don't expect this time to be any different."

"But wasn't a Mari Suou in charge of the gang?" Ryou asked. "She is now dead and you take her place. That doesn't leave you in a very good spot. In fact, it makes you a prime suspect."

"Hn...are you trying to threaten me?" Hina asked, narrowing her eyes at the younger girl. She didn't take well to idle threats, or interrogation. "Look...you are completely out of your league. My dad will get me out of here, just as he always does. He might yell at me for an hour, but that's all. So you can ask your lame questions but I doubt you'll have anything that I haven't seen before. I've known this place inside out since I was six. So go ahead, chibi-san, make my day."

Ryou coughed and held herself back. She really wanted to hit the girl.

"Yes well, until your father gets here we can ask questions. Now-" Her phone rang cutting her off. "Hello?" she answered. "Okay."

She turned to Watari and asked if he has his laptop with him and just nods. He got it out and opens it. On the screen is a picture of the letter L.

Oh shit, thought Hina. Not this guy.

"Are you serious?" Hina said, annoyed as hell. "L. Whatever your name is. What do you want with me?"

"Where were you last night, Hina Yagami?" replied the distorted voice from the speakers.

Hina sighed. "I came home from class at three thirty-ish, after picking up my brother, Light Yagami. We then went upstairs and I helped him with his Chemistry for an hour and a half, and then I went to my room and watched horror films. At three A.M. I fell asleep with the television on."

"Why would the top honor student in Japan need Chemistry need help from a below-average scoring sophomore in college?" the screen taunted.

"What?" Hina asked. "You bastard! Are you looking at my records? That's got to be illegal!"

"You just got out of a holding cell for the fourth infraction in a month," L replied. "And you are accusing me of illegalities."

Hina glared at the screen.

"Which horror films did you watch?" L asked.

"Like that's relevant..." Hina muttered. "Western horror films. The first two Saw movies, Final Destination, and The Strangers."

She eliminated the Ring from her list, so no one would suspect her of being "Samara."

"Answer my question from before," L said.

"Light has the same teacher I had in high school," Hina said. "So I have notes to give him."

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked to see these notes?" L asked.

"Not at all," Hina said, keeping her face straight.

"Well then," L said. "Give these notes to Sora. I expect you'll be seeing more of me soon."

The computer turned off.

Hina looked up at Ryou. "What the hell did he mean by that?"

Ryou just smirked. "Just what he said. If he says you'll be seeing more of him, then you'll probably be seeing more of him. And if that's the case you'll also be seeing more of me. Now do you have those notes on you right now or at home?"

Watari closed the laptop and put it in its case.

Hina pulled the notes from her backpack. Luckily she and Light had prepared for this. "Don't you go to school or somethin?" Hina asked. She stood up, handing the notes to Ryou.

"No I don't go to school," Ryou said taking the notes from Hina. "Hina, I'd like you to come with me."


	4. In

Honestly you can't hold me here with no proof of anything," Hina said angrily. She glared at Ryou.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Ryou sighed. "You are wanted for several infractions. And if you cooperate with the police than I'm sure we can release you."

"I don't care what you do to me," Hina said. "I'm not answering any questions."

"If you do not care for your own well-being, think about your gang," Ryou said. "They could all end up in serious trouble."

Hina's fists clenched. "I will take any deal you have to offer. However. I will not reveal my information to anyone but the one directing this case. I want to speak to L."

"Hm," Ryou said. "If you are on the wrong side that could give you an advantage. You could kill L."

"I told you already," Hina said. "I am on no side other than my own. Take me to L and I will tell him everything. Trust me, it's more to the risk of my life then his."

Ryou picked up the cell phone and called a number. She spoke into the phone for a moment, then whisked Hina away somewhere else.

When they arrived at the hotel, Hina's handcuffs were removed. She walked up to the door. "Is this it?"

"Yes," Ryou said. She knocked on the door. "I have the suspect, nii-san."

The door was opened to reveal a man around her age. She should have been surprised that he didn't look Japanese, but she wasn't. Somehow she knew he wasn't. He was European. And he obviously didn't go outside often.

"I guess this means I won't be leaving," Hina said.

"Why would you say that?" L asked her.

"You wouldn't reveal yourself to someone you truly suspected unless you didn't plan to let them leave," Hina said. "Besides that, after what I'm about to tell you…I won't feel safe at home."

Hina sat down and related what had happened. "Yes, I confess that I killed a few people. I will work with you. You see…although my brother has a Death Note…I found another. Well, I tricked a Shinigami into giving it to me."

She handed it to L willingly. "As long as Light thinks I have one of these…he will not kill me."

"She is right," Ryou said. "We need to keep a close eye on her. She should stay here."

"I did promise to co-operate," Hina said.

"Tell me," L said. "Why did you change your mind all of a sudden?"

"Well…" Hina said. "I don't like what Light is becoming. If I can save my brother, I will."

L leaned forward, took a strawberry, and put it in his mouth. "I believe your story, Hina. You will stay here for safety purposes. I plan to bring your brother in among us soon. When I do, assure him that we do not know anything about the Death Note."

Hina nodded. "I will do so, L."

"Call me Ryuzaki," he replied. "Strawberry?"

Hina sat down next to him. "You mean…you aren't afraid of me?"

"Should I be?" he asked her, giving her a look. "You have given me your Death Note as a sign of trust, and you only act aggressively in order to protect your friends, meaning that you are at heart a loyal, protective woman that I would be glad to have working under me."

Hina blushed. "That's so weird. I thought all law enforcement was full of people who were judgmental and critical and didn't consider others' motivation or feelings. But…you aren't like that at all."

"And you, Hina?" L said. "You aren't threatened by me because I don't fear you?"

Hina was surprised. Actually, normally she would be threatened. But this man…he was smart and could see right through her. "I'm not threatened…because I know if everyone knew who I really was…no one would be afraid. The act is only to protect the girls. If I don't keep it up…"

Her voice broke. Why was she so emotional?

L looked over at Ryou. "Sora, please take Hina to her room. She will stay with you so you can keep an eye on her."


End file.
